Madsen Household
The Madsen Household'Madsen, due to Joyce taking David's name. She probably would like to move on from William and the name would remind her of her grief for him. is the home of David Madsen, Joyce Price and her daughter Chloe Price. It is the previous residence of William Price before his untimely death. Max Caulfield revisits the house when she is reunited with Chloe. The house is signed under Joyce's name. The address is 44 Cedar Avenue, Arcadia Bay, Oregon. The house is explorable during "Chrysalis" and "Chaos Theory." An alternative version of the ground floor is also explorable at the end of "Chaos Theory" when Max travels back to her childhood. Both alternate and normal versions of the house are fully explorable in "Dark Room." The house has two bedrooms (Chloe's room and Joyce and David's room), one bathroom, an open-plan living room with kitchen area, a backyard, and a garage, mostly used by David. There are also some storage rooms which are not open to exploration, including another ground floor room by the front door. In the alternative version of the house, the garage has been partially transformed into a downstairs bedroom for Chloe, leaving her upstairs bedroom abandoned. : ''For the Price Household in 2008, click here. Biography The following is what Max wrote about the Madsen Household in her diary: Going back to Chloe's old house for the first time in five years was like the ultimate rewind. Some things were obviously different, but some things weren't. The house smelled exactly the same as it did when we were growing up. Appearance The house is half-painted blue and is falling slowly into disrepair. It is obvious that the family has no time or desire to fix up the house. However, the paint job is finished in the alternative timeline, showing that William cares more about the house than David. Max looks at a huge carpet stain in the front room, and reminisces about her and Chloe spilling some of Joyce's wine. The two girls were unable to get the stain out despite scrubbing frantically. There is also a reference made to this by William in "Chaos Theory," when he tells the girls, "No Chloe and Max wine-tasting session." Outside, there is an old barbecue grill. Max can comment that William "used to grill awesome burgers" on it and wonders if he was the last one to use it. Max can also use the swing in the backyard twice in the game, which reveals some extra info about her and Chloe's time together. Interactions :'''PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Max's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Chrysalis" Downstairs * * * * * *She can toggle the kitchen light switch. *She can turn on and off the TV in the living room. * * * * * * * *She can open the sliding door leading to the backyard. ** ** ** ** Upstairs * * * * *She can toggle the light switch in the bathroom. ''(See here for the interactions) Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Upstairs * * * *She can enter Chloe's room. *She can enter the bathroom. Downstairs * *She can look at the family photos. * * * * *She can open the sliding door leading to the backyard. ** ** ** * * * * * * * Episode Four - "Dark Room" '''Note: Click here to view the alternative timeline interactions. Upstairs * * * *She can enter Chloe's room. *She can toggle the bathroom light switch. Downstairs * * * * * * * *She can open the backyard sliding door. ** ** If Max sided with Chloe, she will be able to look at: * * * If Max sided with David: * * Gallery Concept Art Chloe-house-exteieur.jpg|Chloe's house exterior view - by Edouard Caplain. Chloeshouse-iso4.jpg|Chloe's house isometric view - by Edouard Caplain. Edouard-caplain-chloesroom-hd.jpg|Chloe's room - by Edouard Caplain. Chloes_house-landing-concept.jpg|Chloe's house: landing - by Edouard Caplain. Chloes_house-garage-concept.jpg|Chloe's house: garage - by Edouard Caplain. Edouard-caplain-garden-boat.jpg|Chloe's house: backyard - by Edouard Caplain. Tumblr_o1nqynZWw81s9v32ho3_1280.jpg|Mural from Chloe's backyard by Fred Augis. Downstairs madsenhouse-door.png|The door of the house madsenhouse-stairs.png|The stairs to the second floor madsenhouse-kitchen.png|The kitchen madsenhouse-fireplace.png|The table and the fireplace madsenhouse-tv.png|The television madsenhouse-flowers.png|Several dead flowers backyard.jpg|Backyard as seen from behind the swing Upstairs madsenhouse2-corridor.png|Second floor corridor madsenhouse2-books.png|A bookshelf madsenhouse2-bathroom.png|The bathroom cabinet madsenhouse2-bathroomstuff.png|Makeup in the bathroom Trivia *In the garage, David's license plate reads "TRDTCTV." It is a reference to True Detective. *Before departing to Seattle, Max lived approximately half a mile (800 meters) away from Chloe's house. *All the flowers in the house are dead in the main timeline. They are alive in the alternative timeline. This may be due to the presence of William in the alternative timeline since the caretaking of the house would be his responsability. * On the living room table in Episode 3, when Max heads downstairs for breakfast, there is a light blue mug that says "No1 Dad." The design looks old and faded, and it is possible that Chloe had bought this for William as it seems unlikely that she would have bought David a mug like this. (The mug is not seen at any other time in the game.) * The coordinates for the house correspond to the middle of Tillamook Bay, Oregon as with most coordinates in Life is Strange. Notes de:Chloes Haus pt-br:Casa dos Madsen ru:Дом Мэдсен Category:Locations Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Optional Photo Location Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Madsen Household Category:Madsen Family Category:Explorable Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 1) Category:Houses Category:Season 1